


Thunderstorm

by Ghostly_Owl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, Honestly I don't know what this is but it's something so here, M/M, Thunderstorms, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Owl/pseuds/Ghostly_Owl
Summary: This is the first fic I've ever posted, so I hope you enjoyed! Fun fact, it's loosely based off of one morning when a thunderstorm woke me up, so I screamed "fuck you" at it.





	Thunderstorm

Ennoshita loves rainy days. Even if it's just a light drizzle, there's just a certain magic that comes with rain. His favorite kind of rain comes in the form of thunderstorms, specifically, the summer ones where the storm brings a break from overheated days and lightning streaks across the sky.

The only things Ennoshita loves more than rainy days are his boyfriend, movies, and sleep, in that order. Currently, he is enjoying two of them as he rolls over to cuddle into the side of his snoring boyfriend. Tanaka's sprawled across their bed, barely covered by any blankets since he kicked them off in his sleep. Ennoshita mindlessly wraps some of the blankets- that he may or may not have been guilty of stealing- over Tanaka as he wraps his arms around his currently peaceful boyfriend.

When the heavy rain starts to pound against the window, Ennoshita is pulled out of his sleep. He glances over at the clock on the bedside table to debate whether it's worth waking up or not. The time is a little after 6 am, and if Ennoshita's memory serves him well, then it should be a Sunday, meaning he's under no obligation to wake up early. He curls up into Tanaka's warm body a little more and drifts back to sleep.

He's awakened again when a loud crack of thunder roars from outside, jolting him awake again. He hears Tanaka groan and mentally complains about being woken up against his will for the second time this morning. Right as he's about to close his eyes another crack of thunder echoes through the room, this time, accompanied by the piercing sound of lightening and the rain pounding even harder on the window.

"FUCK YOU," Tanaka nearly screams as he flops over to shove his head into a pillow. Ennoshita lightly laughs as Tanaka turns to face him and pull him into a warm embrace.

"It's too early for this shit," Tanaka grumbles as he threads a hand through Ennoshita's hair, feeling him laugh slightly.

"Agreed," Ennoshita mumbles into Tanaka's chest, a smile creeping across his tired face. It's times like this when some of his favorite things can melt together perfectly into a rainy, sleepy Sunday morning with his favorite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, so I hope you enjoyed! Fun fact, it's loosely based off of one morning when a thunderstorm woke me up, so I screamed "fuck you" at it.


End file.
